


Actions

by goodygoody19



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Third Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodygoody19/pseuds/goodygoody19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end. The judge is dust. The mountain empty. The king under the mountain awaits. A flower awaits. The end awaits.</p>
<p>They aren't letting it stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"let's just get to the point."

The comedian. Always a new trick, always a new reaction, always something.

It was glorious.

They felt alive. Nobody, not even that damn fish, had given them this much trouble. How many deaths had they suffered? Oh, but the challenge. Complex patterns. Attacking out of turn. Switching up mid-attack. No mercy. Attacking while Chara considered their options.

He shouldn't have been able to do that. Nothing should. Yet he did. Sans, oh, how did you know so much. And still, you're holding back. But now the never ending attack had run it's course. Sweat fell of Sans' skull. How did it do that.

Whatever, final challenge.

"huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing."

...nothing happened. Was this a joke?

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

They tried moving. His hand swung, and Chara's heart briefly flipped blue. Back to the center, right where he could watch.

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit."

He was too perfect. Everything they could hope for in a final challenge. No way Asgore would give them this much trouble.

As for boredom, well, they'd gotten past that in the ruins, while hunting the last of the froggits.

Sans seemed to sweat more. "i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you "can"... ... you "have to"."

Feh, rude. They could do as they pleased. Besides, it didn't matter. They could reset. They probably would.

"but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (wow, he yawned) do literally anything else."

So idealistic. All that talk before was just that-talk. He still hoped for happy ending.

He knew they could reset. Nothing else to do soon. Perhaps they'd restart and befriend after. Maybe he'd have some more to talk about. Some threats perhaps?

Ah, there. He's out. They moved slowly, unsure if the act of Soul movement could awaken the skeleton. Chara was nearly over it...there!

They swung.

"heh, didja reall think you would be able to-"

Chara laughed, their blade swinging a second time. They giggle, the slight change on Sans' face riveting.

A flash of red and suddenly the laughter dies.

Monsters don't bleed. It must be ketchup. A last second joke? Comedian to the last. Sans chuckled weakly, holding himself. Talking.

"... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?"

...No, it didn't matter. Just another attempt to get a rise out of them. Still in combat.

He seemed to walk off. They heard the sound of dust falling. Chara couldn't find it anywhere. Another 'shortcut?' Bah. They'd reached LOVE 20. They held the knife, the locket.

...not yet. Again. He must be hiding something.

The judgement hall. He awaits. "..."

"that expression that you're wearing..."

"..."

"well, i won't grace it with a description"

Of course! They laugh, running through the fight. Even now, after dying, he still had more!

It takes two more loads, but they manage it again.

Once more, Sans vanished without a trace. Perhaps a third go?

Again. The judgement hall.

"..."

"that expression that you're wearing..."

"..."

"you're really kind of a freak, huh?"

Somehow, they don't think it'll change again. Why did he bother? He obviously recognized he'd died. Well, it would take out the obvious final boss. But still, they had expected more. It took three loads, but for the final time, Chara's knife swings true. They really were curious where Sans went, but playtime was over.

The end is here.

Confidence. Eagerness. Anticipation. Determination?

Record breaking.

This is what they'd been waiting for.

The coffins don't seem different then normal. No interesting comments either.

Chara turns the corner. The throne room, they remember. How would the king react? He still wasn't facing Chara.

The king didn't recognize Chara. Not shocking. Didn't think they were human, either.

They laughed.

Chara struck.

The king of the mountain fell into dust. Their soul, strong-

shattered. A single pellet ripping through it.

Oh. Flowey. That damn flower couldn't even give them this. Ah well, no changing what can't be changed.

"C-Chara! I did it for you! All of it!" It pulled it's face into a copy of the actual Asriel. Tears were forming in it's eyes. It didn't have feelings. Weird. "P-please don't do this. I-I'm your best friend."

"Please don't kill me."

Oh? No more instant action. One last swipe. And then it'll be done.

Chara swung.

Again.

Again.

Over and over, until not even petals could be seen.

That isn't Frisk. Brown-reddish hair. Rosy cheeks. Pale skin. Green and yellow sweater. Brown pants.

Now this is special.

"Greetings."

"I am Chara."

Are they...speaking to them?

"Thank you."

"Your power awakened me from death."

Flowey more likely, but whatever.

"My 'human soul.'"

"My 'determination.'"

"They were not mine, but YOURS."

They didn't understand.

"At first I was so confused."

"Our plan had failed, hadn't it?"

Oh. The buttercups.

"Why was I brought back to life?"

"..."

"You."

"With your guidance."

"I realized the purpose of my reincarnation."

"Power."

They suppose that was one reason.

"Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong."

"HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LVL."

"Every time a number raises, that feeling..."

"That's me."

"'Chara.'"

They are confused. What's the point of this all? It's not like this actually mattered. 

They ignored the cold feeling within them.

"Now."

"Now, we have reached the absolute."

"There is nothing left for us here."

Yes there is!

"Let us erase this pointless world, and move onto the next."

A choice. Erase or do not.

The child just stared.

They didn't like it. Destroy this world? It was their's!

**Do Not**.

"No...?"

"Hmm..."

"How curious."

Bah, Chara was the curiosity, not them.

"You must have misunderstood."

Those eyes!

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

They actually rushed them! Nononononono!

**CRASH**

They stared at the darkness, wind howling. This was theirs. Nothing should be able to tear that away from them.

"Oh. You returned."

There was Chara. Still sweetly smiling.

"There is nothing here now. You destroyed it all, remember?"

No, Chara had. They did nothing. They were screwed over for no reason.

"You want it back, don't you?"

"I can do it."

They can sense the humor, the giggling of that psycho watching.

"All I ask..."

"Is for your SOUL."

What. No. No, they had enough. It'd been fun, but Chara was not taking everything. This was theirs! They had control, why were they being screwed for this!

And they still smiled. This was not funny. They were done messing around.

THIS WAS THEIR GAME, AND THEY WERE IN CONTROL

Files. The files. They quit, rummaging through. Random data. Fun values. WDG. There. Genocide. They hesitated. They could just start all over. But...they already could change it back after. And there had been a second choice. What if they agreed? What else was there to see?

A few alterations. There, the save before Sans. Before the world was destroyed. Perfect. With a deep breath, they restarted.

**LOAD**

Same Sans fight. Same Sans time. It wasn't fun now. It was annoying.

He died. 

Asgore fell.

Again, Flowey mimicked Asriel.

Why didn't it just end it? There wasn't any choice here. They moved the dialogue.

"Chara! You know this won't stop!"

What.

"Y-you're not in control. You'll-aaahhh!"

Screw this! They FIGHT.

Chara swung-

**LOAD**

The judgement hall. They scrambled. LOVE 19.

They hadn't quit. They hadn't loaded. How. Had. This. Happened. Chara didn't move. Why weren't the moving?

There. Now Sans would say his one line-

"kid...you saw something, didn't you."

Chara didn't move forward. What is going on?

"please kid. just go back."

They moved, and the fight began.

It went down much the same. Why was **FIGHT** harder to use? And it took more hits to get to the special attack.

Sans had never mentioned the photo before in this fight, did he? There'd been so many LOADS.

But again, red, vanish, LOVE 20.

Perhaps they'd made an error before.

Chara stepped around the corner. The king was facing them, spear out. How?

Chara didn't move. Neither did the king. Where was the flower?

They **FIGHT**. Chara's knife flies.

It hits nothing. The king is already launching a firestorm. Pillars of fire circle Chara's soul. It won't do much. But...

He dodged the attack.

They were determined. They mashed **FIGHT** , and multiple swipes appeared.

He dodged them all.

This...this is a challenge. Still shocking, but for all the wrong reasons.

Instead of attacking, they check their foe.

**Asgore Dremuer ATK 80 DEF 80**

**He knows.**  

Knows what?

**FIGHT**.

Wait, why did Chara take damage from that?

Blinking eyes. They ready themselves, but worry flickers in the back of their mind. Chara's soul is strong, but they aren't sure it can handle that many swings of a halberd at once without mercy.

Blue, orange, blue, blue, orange orange blue blue blue orangeblueorangeblueorangebluebobbobbbbboooobobooobobbbo-

**GAME OVER**

_Do you think yourself above the consequences?_

**LOAD**

The judgement hall. There was no save before the king. There wouldn't be a save before the king.

Damn it. One final challenge, hmm? Well, they could change it later, after they won.

For now...

They needed a break.


	2. Consequences

The start screen had vines covering it. All feeling of rest and expectation fades.

They're positive there have never been vines. Ever.

**LOAD**

The judgement hall. Somehow, the golden lights and faint tweeting don't reassure them. It'll be fine. They'll have a great time.

They move forward. Sans appears. Good, they can start this fight-

The combat screen barely loaded before those damn blasters filled the box. Chara's soul is already hurting.

What. They chuckle. It sounds weak.

Sans isn't speaking. His eyes are completely black. They do not recall that.  Perhaps this is a different kind of fight?

**CHECK**

**Sans ATK 1 DEF 1**

_'Who is the real monster here?'_

That is not how to spell ‘weakest monster’ at all. They definitely screwed something up. At least it was new.

The bone patterns start up, and they are only half-surprised when the attack cuts away to blasters.

This should not be happening. Chara is low, much too low on health for this. No matter, they'll eat a glamburger.

_'You are not in control.'_

That was not how to say, "You're in for a bad time," narration box. Their breathing quickens, but a laugh still escapes them. Always something new with this game.

Never change.

Chara's heart gets clipped by a tiny bone they weren't ready for, and the classic shattering occurs.

**LOAD**

They force Chara forward, barely letting Sans speak.

"dirty brother killer."

Bones instead of blasters now?! Maybe the code changes the order each time now...

Chara's swings still miss. The bar is much smaller than before.

_'They know.'_

Bah, what else does the game know? It already knew how many times they'd died. It even knew how many times they'd run through it.

Blue and white bones jab from the corners of the box while blasters cover the center. Chara's soul breaks.

**LOAD**

"there is nothing left to find."

Of course there is! There's this fight, isn't there?

_'I cannot feel much anymore.'_

Sans slams Chara's soul to half health from the start. Endless white bones crush it soon after. And they thought they’d gotten better at this fight.

**LOAD**

"we thought it was here. in this world."

Thought what was here? They don't even care about the story, just to get to the end.

_'Should I? I did kill everyone.'_

Even if the patterns are different, they're still patterns. Nothing is changing really.

Warped into the path of three blasters, only to be warped again into bones. Okay, perhaps some things are changing.

At least there’s some sweet ass music playing while they die over and over.

**LOAD**

"but no, you. you aren't here."

Perhaps their theory was right; Sans probably is a mental mess. Too bad the game doesn't expand on it.

_'How would it go without you? Would I kill the innocent?' Or save them?_

They shiver at that. Chara's heart turns blue. Blasters obliterate it. They pause. Thirsty. Yeah. That’s why.

**LOAD**

"why bother with all this?"

_'I cannot bring myself to feel. Not a tear. Not a laugh.'_

Why couldn’t the heart refuse to die here?

**LOAD**

"the kid ain't your toy."

_'I am not your tool.'_

Self-awareness is kinda boring anyway. Hard to take seriously.

**LOAD**

"disgusting. determined to see every choice. no matter what happens to the lives you screw up."

They shout in relief. He's finally used that damn box attack. Sans is shaking. Sweat is pouring. Good.

"sorry that i couldn't go longer kid. i'm just bone-tired after all that."

They wait. A little more. Fuckin finally, he's asleep. Geez, another good fight, but in the end, still the same old Sans.

**FIGHT**

**MISS**

"hehja really think that-"

Second swing.

**MISS**

"-i wouldn't find out?"

The skeleton winked his right eye.

"guess you ain't a good _judge_ of character."

He...he made a pun. He made a fuckin' pun. They can't even laugh. He's insulting them. As if he knows them. It's a fuckin’ game, and they want to beat it. They will beat it.

Chara's soul is shoved back into the center. Waiting game. They're impatient.

**FIGHT**

Swing. Swing. Swing.

**MISS MISS MISS**

That's it. No more messing around. They ignore the useless chatter. Sans is probably making more shitty puns. Asleep. They move over to FIGHT.

They click twice.

Eight blows fly.

_'Fuck.'_

Sans' ribcage is glowing red from all the cuts. And he still isn't down. But is it ketchup or blood?

"feh. finally did it, eh?" He trudges away. "welp, see ya on the flip-side, kid. i'll be with paps..."

They are disappointed. No dust still. But now that's its over, they're laughing. God, this game just doesn't let up! It is really trying it's hardest. But ugh, so good.

They hear an odd sound mixed into the audio as Chara walks to the throne room. Constant, childlike. Laughter? They ignore the crawling feeling on their back.

Why couldn't there be a save point? They were hella determined!

They've barely stepped onto the flowers when the combat starts.

Asgore is staring at them. There is no smile, or sadness. He seems...determined. They chuckle. That’s their job.

"This is my kingdom you have destroyed, creature. Leave the child, or die."

**CHECK**

**Asgore ATK 80 DEF 80**

_'If I could feel anymore, I think I would be crying right now.'_

Okay, that's dark. No worse than Flowey, but still.

"I was a coward. I let this all happen. But now, few of my people remain."

A firestorm rages. Chara's soul is doing fine. Though, they really aren't dodging too well. And they don't have any items...except that pie! Next turn.

**FIGHT**

_'Can you see the dust covering me? It is everywhere. In my mouth, my hair, my eyes-..._

**MISS**

They don't like how the fourth wall shattered. They also don't like how Asgore missed the memo on glowing eyes before halberd swipes.

"You are not fit for whatever power you hold. Using it to your own ends."

They eat the pie. Still fully restores Chara's health.

_'Oh. How demonic of you. Here, let me describe what my father's reaction.'_

_'Asgore's breathing went funny.'_

The halberd swings don't stop until Chara's soul cracks.

 _'Perhaps you should not toy with people's lives? At least, not unless they can toy with you.'_ Taunts them instead of the standard GAME OVER message.

They groan, partly out of frustration, but also due to their own idiocy. Asgore would react that way, especially if he knew they were all dead. How did he know? Flowey, perhaps?

They pause. Calm themselves. Isn't this exactly what they wanted? A change of pace? Something new to discover? Why was it annoying them? They could just wipe it all; restart again...but then all those records would be gone.

**LOAD**

The judgement hall. It takes three more tries to kill Sans again.

Chara was still hurting after. They opened the menu.

Their kill counter hadn't gone up from 104. Had it always been like that? Perhaps that’s why they never got to see Sans' fall apart. Was he seriously not dead?

Whatever. Asgore time. Guess eating the pie now is a better idea.

The walk to the throne still creeped them out. That had to be laughter.

Asgore waited on his throne this time. He seemed to wipe something off his face. Oh, text box. Yep, those were tears on the little image.

"My child, I...I'm so sorry."

Combat began. The narration box wasn't saying a thing. They were disappointed. No new comments?

Asgore dodged the knife.

They navigated the maze of flames with barely a scratch.

**FIGHT**

_'Why is he being an idiot?'_

**MISS**

The halberd swings went slower than last time. Good. They didn’t have any items to make up for a cheating game system.

'Oh, there is another option in **ACT**. If you even care.'

They considered ignoring the box. But something new was always tempting. They moved over to it. Huh. Complain?

**COMPLAIN**

_'You complain about how you are not dead yet.'_

_'Asgore's breathing goes funny.'_

What.

The flames covered the screen. Not much more damage, honestly. They decided not to use **ACT** anymore. **FIGHT** would get them through.

* * *

 

It didn’t get them through. Asgore dodged each one.

They were getting pissed. So pissed, they almost didn't notice the damage racking up on them as they considered their next move.

Pellets were flying at the cursor. Very familiar pellets, followed by a very familiar flower entering combat.

"Sorry Chara, just needed to collect some things." Flowey seemed to giggle. He winked. A tiny star popped out. "But thanks for taking so long on this."

He'd picked up the souls. They gaped, watching as the flower went into hysterical laughter. Asgore seemed very confused.

Oops, looks like confusion doesn't help you dodge. Flowey stopped laughing.

The narration box appeared. 'You idiot.'

The game crashed.

* * *

 

They reopened it. Ah. Flowey's world. Guess this is like, a super-secret bonus boss? But it's just Photoshop Flowey.

Photoshop Flowey admittedly looked a tad angry. "Did you think I wouldn't remember what you did?" Did he normally stare into the screen?

"What you forced Chara to do?" Oh yeah, definitely looking at the screen.

"I remember everything!" It was kinda funny, watching the screen light up with pellets hitting it. Nothing happened of course, but still.

"I'm your best friend after all." Nah, probably Napstablook is their best friend. He’s too chill to die. Well, them and the store owners.

"Kill or be killed, that’s our-"

He paused, red eyes gazing at the child below his monstrous form. "What's that Chara? Oh! I'll let them know!" Geez, he's almost giddy about it. Psycho kids and their psycho ghost siblings, geez.

"Chara wants to let you know they can only think about killing right now. And...that you're an idiot." Flowey winked. Another star pops out.

Nothing happened other than that. The two were just sitting on the screen. They tried to move. Nothing happened.

They tried quitting. It failed.

"Oh, are you trying to do something? Sorry, no chance 'friend.' See, I'm in control right now. And that smiley trashbag may've been trash but he got one thing right." Got what right? They groaned, realization hitting them as the next line printed out.

"Yep! If we can't kill you, we can bore you to death. Then me and Chara can play as much as we like! Right Chara?"

They assume Chara smiled at the monstrosity. They're too busy getting pissed. Why the fuck was nothing working?

They left it running for an hour.

* * *

 

It was still going when they returned.

A second hour.

Nothing happened.

They didn't bother waiting for another. They opened the files. Full reset time. They were done playing this game. Just a few clicks, and-

 **ERROR** : File locked.

They flinched. They'd just opened this yesterday. Maybe...maybe it was because the game was still running. Yeah. They were an idiot for trying without closing it first.

The file opened. They started resetting. The files were different. Nothing matched up, they couldn’t find the values they needed.

** CTRL DT INV HD DOG HDOGS KARMA **

They clicked on **CTRL**. A window popped up.

**[ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO CHANGE THIS?]**

Change what? They didn't even know what they were doing at this point. They thought they'd messed with everything possible in these files. They'd made everything here, after all.

...Well, that wasn't quite right. They'd cheated. A little. But no one else would ever know. And they had been so bored. Why not do something with themselves?

**[YES] [NO]**

They chose yes.

The other choices vanished. Symbols filled the screen briefly, before jumping back to the files. Nothing seemed too out of place…

They loaded the game.

Oh. Oooooh. They felt laughter building up, and quickly it escalated into hysterics. This was too much. This game, oh, this game. This would be a challenge. The game already had multiple endings. Why not choose another character to view this world with?

Never change. Never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read this, I hope the presentation didn't put you off too much. It's the start to a different project I've been cooking up. That project won't be nearly as, err, bare-bones. Dunno when I'll start posting it though; but subscribe and you'll be the first to know! ;)
> 
> Why yes, I am quite shameless. Hope you all have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head one day. I didn't plan for it to be much. Then I wrote.
> 
> I always write too much.
> 
> Also letting people know my other story's chapter is continuing. No excuses, unfortunately. Laziness doesn't deserve to be called an excuse.


End file.
